


Crooked Signs

by allglitter



Category: 6teen (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Almost Caught, Alternate Canon, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Starr Referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allglitter/pseuds/allglitter
Summary: Jude is freaking out. His first date with Starr—with anyone—is only a few hours away and he doesn’t know anything about kissing. Luckily for him, his best friend Jonesy is here to teach him all there is to know about kissing girls. But when Jude accidentally misreads the signs during the lesson and kisses Jonesy, Jonesy decides to teach him about a lot more than just a simple kiss.Based on the Season One Episode "The Khaki Girl" where Jude kisses Jonesy, except things end much differently.
Relationships: Jonesy Garcia/Jude Lizowski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Crooked Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, sorry this took so long. I originally finished writing the first draft of this story way back in August and just really dragged my heels on the revision process D: This originally started out as just a simple PWP style prompt where I took the plot from the episode and spun it off in some porn-y fashion but as I wrote I found an emotional core forming. I hope you like it!
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos at the end if you do! I'd really appreciate it as it helps motivate me to keep writing fics for this somewhat dead fandom, haha. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All Major Characters Depicted in This Work of Fiction are Over the Age of 18.

Jude was freaking out. His first date with Starr—with anyone—was only a few hours away and he didn’t know anything about kissing. 

He had never done it and while he was able to wrap his head around the basic concept of making out, he needed the details. He needed to be able to picture it, step by step, otherwise his anxiety would get the best of him and he’d freak out and probably screw it up and Starr would never want to see him again and she’d probably tell people and then no one would ever want to kiss him ever again and just, gahhhhh.

Luckily for him, Jonesy offered to teach him everything he knew in exchange for being able to store some of the product from his latest get-rich-quick scheme in the Stick-It freezers. It was an easy trade for Jude, whose anxiety was so close to a boiling point he probably would’ve given Jonesy the keys to the whole store if he asked. Now they were holed away in the back with a piece of paper saying Stick-It was closed crookedly taped to the front cash.

“And that’s all there is to making out,” Jonesy said proudly. He finished putting the last box into the freezer and clapped the nonexistent dust off his hands. A solid day’s work. “Any questions?”

Jude sat on an overturned milk crate beside the freezer. He pinched and rolled the skin between his thumb and forefinger. “How do you know when someone _wants_ to be kissed?” The last thing he wanted was to kiss someone who didn’t want him to. How could you know if they didn’t tell you upfront? Part of him wished they would. It’d make everything simpler.

“You’ll know,” Jonesy said. “She’ll give you signs.”

“Uh… what kind of signs?”

“Well…” Jonesy began to demonstrate. “It’s all about body language. She’ll probably lean in towards you.” Jonesy leaned in closer to Jude. “Maybe even touch you.” He placed a hand on Jude’s shoulder. “Then, she’ll part her lips slightly and close her eyes and that’s when you’ll go in for the kill.” Eyes shut.

Jude read the signs and closed the distance between them. He took Jonesy’s face in his hands and kissed him hard, and a little panicked. Jonesy’s eyes shot open. Before he could think he pushed Jude off of him.

“Dude! What the hell are you kissing _me_ for?!”

Jude flapped his arms. Yup. He was panicking alright. “I-I thought I was reading the _signs_ , man!”

“So you know when to kiss the _chick_ , dude.”

They stared at each other. Jonesy’s lips were wet from the kiss and his breaths came out surprisingly heavy. His heart was racing, but why? Was it just that he was taken by surprise, or was there something more to it? Worse than that, his body’s… _response_. It had to be confused, right? It thought Jude was a girl… right?

“I’m sorry,” Jude said, unable to bear Jonesy’s stare any longer. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s, uh, it’s okay,” Jonesy replied. “It’s whatever, y’know.”

He scratched the side of his arm. Fuck this was awkward. It was possibly the last thing he pictured happening, and yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. About the way Jude’s hands felt on his face. Warm, tender, but firm. The kiss was rough, but, there was something there. A spark, or some shit. 

Jonesy checked around the corner of the backroom to the front till. The sign blew gently in the breeze of the Mall’s A/C. No one was around.

“Y’know, it’s actually not a bad idea.” Jonesy wiped the wet of his lips off with the back of his hand. “To practice, I mean. You want to impress Starr right?”

“Yeah...”

“Well, maybe you need hands-on training.”

“I don’t know, dude… Isn’t that kinda… gay?”

“What’s gay about one friend helping out another friend score with a chick?” Jonesy put a hand on his hip and leaned against the open freezer. Laid back, cool, confident—everything Jude had always admired about him—as if it was the most normal suggestion in the world.

“When you put it like that….”

Jonesy closed the freezer lid. He patted the top, beckoning Jude. “C’mon. I’ll show you a few things.” Jude slowly approached him, as if waiting to see if this was all a prank Jonesy was pulling. “Dude,” Jonesy said. “We don’t have all day.”

“Alright, alright.” Jude hopped up onto the freezer, his legs wide apart as they dangled over the edge. “You sure about this, Jonesy?”

“Of course,” he replied. “Have I ever steered you wrong?”

Jonesy stood between Jude’s legs and looked at him straight on. There was a soft nervous smile forming in the corner of Jude’s lips. With one hand on Jude’s thigh, and the other hooked around the base of his neck, Jonesy smirked and started to lean in. 

“Starr won’t know what hit her.”

He closed what little distance between them remained and planted his lips soft on Jude’s. He held them there for a moment and let Jude get used to it. When he kissed him again, he brushed his tongue against Jude’s mouth, ever so slightly, before completing the kiss. Jude kept his hands in his lap as he timidly returned the kiss at first, like a boy testing the waters before diving in. Jonesy ran his fingers through Jude’s hair, fingertips tucking in just under the bottom of his toque. 

When they kissed again, their mouths opened more, lips interlocking. Jude’s tongue rubbed against his now, sending a pang in Jonesy’s chest he didn’t quite understand. Jonesy snaked the hand on Jude’s thigh around his waist and pulled him in closer. His fingers threaded in Jude’s hair, knocking off the boy’s toque as he embraced him tighter. He breathed in deep through his nose, not wanting to break their kiss for even a moment. 

He didn’t know what was going on inside him, if this was normal or not. All he knew was he wanted to take this as far as it would go. Especially when Jude’s hand rose to his cheek and it fit snug inside his palm like a puzzle piece finally finding where it belonged. 

Jonesy ran his hand up the back of Jude’s shirt, traced his spine with his finger tips. Kiss after kiss the feeling inside him only heightened—from a want, to a desire, to a _hunger_. His kisses were harder now, frantic even. He held Jude close to him; a hand trailing down the small of his back, fingers weaving through his hair.

Jonesy planted a series of small kisses along Jude’s jaw. Then, down his neck. He alternated between nipping the skin and leaving hot wet kisses as he continued to run his fingers through his hair. He was careful not to give him any hickies, but he walked the line playfully. 

Jude’s breath hitched in his throat as his own hand curled around the back of Jonesy’s neck. His pulse quickened as Jonesy continued to kiss and nip at his skin. He liked it more than he thought he would. Not just the kissing, but the fact it was Jonesy doing it. He felt safe, almost, in his hands, like he could let his guard down and get utterly lost in it.

Jude let out a small moan from the back of his throat. And Jonesy stopped. He held back and regarded his best friend, whose cheeks flushed and who avoided meeting his eyes. 

“I’m that good, eh?” Jonesy teased, but his voice wasn’t laced with the usual pompous snark. It was soft, and careful. Looking at Jude, so vulnerable, an affection he hadn’t known was there was opening in his heart like a door tucked away. It wasn’t new, exactly, but had been hidden deep inside him. He was struck by this overwhelming desire to care for him, to make him feel good. It scared him a little, if he was being honest.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jonesy asked when he still wouldn’t face him. Jude just sat there, hands tucked in his lap, staring away, face rosy. Had Jonesy pushed him too far? Was he regretting what they were doing? “What’s going on, Jude? C’mon, talk to me.”

After a moment, Jude relented. He moved his hands and revealed what they were covering up. There in Jude’s board shorts was a very noticeable—and very large—bulge. 

“I’m sorry, dude,” Jude said, his voice small and hushed. “It just happened. I…”

Jonesy let out a small laugh in relief. That’s all it was? 

“It’s fine, Jude.” He backed away from the freezer a few steps and showed off his own. “See? It’s normal.”

“But we’re both dudes, dude.”

“So what? We’re also best friends,” he said, stepping up to the freezer again. “Besides this could be good.”

“Uh.. Whatdya mean?”

Jonesy inched his hand up Jude’s thigh until he rested it on his crotch. 

Jude put his hand on top of Jonesy’s, but didn’t move it away. “What’re you doing?”

“If things go good with Starr tonight, she’ll probably want to take things to the next level, right?”

“I ‘spose so, yeah...”

“Well, don’t you want to be ready? Don’t you want to know what to expect so you’re not nervous?”

Jude thought about this. He also thought about what Jonesy’s hand on him was doing to his heart. And what it was doing to his already too-hard dick. “I guess so, yeah.”

“Trust me,” Jonesy said with a smile. “You’re in good hands.”

Jude searched Jonesy’s brown eyes and was surprised to feel so reassured. “Okay.”

Returning the smile, he took his hand off of Jonesy’s and leaned back on his elbows. He watched Jonesy intently as his friend began to undo the button and fly of his board shorts. The air’s thick around him, heightened, the way it changed right before a storm. Jude wasn’t scared, really, but there was an unshakable feeling they were teetering on the edge of something they could never come back from. Was he ready for that? He lifted his hips when Jonesy started to remove his shorts, as if in answer.

Jonesy shimmied the shorts off of Jude, his hard dick flopping back and smacking against Jude’s stomach when freed. He set them down on the milk crate by the freezer and tried to calm himself down. His heart was in his throat when he turned back to his best friend and saw him there. Jude’s blond hair was frazzled and messy, his cheeks still rosy. He had the gentlest smile on his face while he leaned back on the freezer. And there, right in front of them, was his dick, tenting up his white boxers.

Jonesy’s breaths were shallow as he placed his hand on Jude’s dick and felt it through the thin layer of fabric. They had seen each other naked before, glimpses really, but never like this. Never hard. Never this… vulnerable and open. Whatever happened, Jonesy thought as he caressed his friend, he was thankful for this moment. To be this intimate with someone he was already so close with, that he already cared so much for… it was a gift, no matter what came next.

He may play the know-it-all among the guys, but the truth was this was all new to him, too. Not just the physical acts they were about to do, but the emotional openness they were undergoing. He’d never done stuff like this with a guy before—experimenting, learning each other’s bodies—but he was glad that, if he was going to do it, it was with his best friend.

Jonesy breathed in deep as he unbuttoned the fly on Jude’s boxers and reached in. And then there it was, his best friend’s dick, exposed. There was truly no going back now. He’d never be able to forget it. The corners of his lips curled up in a smile as he felt it in his hand. It was warm, but more than that, it was _thick_. It might not have had the length of his own, but it definitely made up for it.

“ _Dude_.”

“What? What? Is it bad?” Jude struggled to sit up, to hide it away.

“No, no, no,” Jonesy said quickly. “I just didn’t think you’d be this big.”

Jude’s cheeks turned even pinker and he started to relax back down. “What did you think it’d be like?”

Jonesy chuckled. “I dunno, man. Long and lanky, kinda like you.”

They both laughed. 

“Can… can I see yours?” Jude asked his voice a little shaky.

“Yeah, of course.” 

Jonesy stepped away from the freezer and undid his belt and the button on his jeans. Jude sat up and watched as he unzipped his fly, reached in and pulled his cock out over the waistband of his boxer-briefs. He stroked it a few times and showed it off.

“ _Woah_ ,” Jude said softly. 

They both looked up at each other and smiled. Jonesy waddled over to the freezer, his pants loose on his hips, and playfully smacked the top of the freezer with his hard cock. _Thud. Thud. Thud_. They both laughed way harder than it was funny, but they didn’t care. They huddled close together: Jude’s forehead resting on Jonesy’s shoulder as the laughter shook their bodies.

How was this allowed? Here they were, exposed, and, more than anything, it just felt _comfortable_. Like, why hadn’t they been doing this the whole time? Jonesy had never known sex could be like this. That it didn’t have to feel like a performance; he didn’t have to worry about always doing the right thing, or always looking good or being impressive. It could be this. A moment. An experience. A mutual connection. He’d been with a few chicks before, but he never felt like he could laugh like this. Never knew sex could feel so… lived-in.

But he had to remember why they were doing this in the first place. It was for Jude.

Jonesy placed a hand on Jude’s shoulder. He let out a sigh, soft and warm. “You ready, dude?”

Jude leaned back on the freezer with a dopey grin on his face and nodded. Jonesy could tell he was still a little nervous—it was his first time after all—but he also seemed more comfortable than when they started. Hell, he was still a little nervous himself. He’d never blown a guy before. Most of what he was going to do was based off what his hookups had done to him or what he’d seen in vids. It’d be a new experience for both of them. He kinda loved that.

Jonesy tucked his dick back into his boxers and then held Jude’s. He watched the way the skin moved as he stroked it, as he took a deep breath and released it slowly. Once he leaned down, his mouth mere inches away, he glanced up at Jude. Jude’s expression was serious for once, the anticipation filling the room between them. Being naked was one thing. Crossing the line from that to literally sucking a friend off was another. Would it be a mistake; something they could never come back from? Jonesy smiled when his lips touched the tip of Jude’s dick. He was ready to fucking run across that line.

Jonesy took Jude into his mouth. Grinned when he heard his friend gasp, then wrapped his lips around him once more. He held onto the base with his left hand before going down farther. Around halfway down his cock it became harder and harder to comfortably fit him in his mouth—Jude was that thick—but Jonesy never backed away from a challenge. He opened as wide and fit as much as he could before retreating back to the head. Then down he went again. As he went on, Jonesy sneaked a glance at Jude and found him with his eyes closed tight, breathing heavy, biting his lip. He considered that a good sign and picked up the pace.

He added a little twist of his head as he went down on him, his tongue flat against the shaft. Every time a little moan escaped Jude’s mouth, Jonesy’s own cock twitched. The moan sounded so strangely familiar, and yet completely new to him. Like Jonesy could hear within it the sounds that made up his friend’s laughter, his voice, but slotted into this entirely new context. It was like hearing the stray notes of a song for years only to finally hear the melody. It quickly became one of his favourite sounds, and he wanted nothing more than to hear it on loop.

Jonesy hooked his fingers in the waistband of Jude’s boxers. “Lift up, dude.”

Jude lifted his hips off the freezer and Jonesy freed him of his boxers. When he went to sit back down he shot straight up when his bare ass hit the freezer lid. “Ah! Cold! Cold!” Jude yelled. “Heeeeelp.”

Jonesy laughed while Jude tried to keep his hips in the air with next to no support, dick swaying back and forth. It must’ve been quite the ab workout. “Hold on, man.” He pulled off his shirt and laid it down underneath Jude. “Better?”

Jude sighed as he let his butt rest back down. “Much better. Thanks, dude.” 

He blushed when Jonesy’s shirtless body repositioned between his thighs. They had seen each other shirtless before, countless times, but there was something different about seeing his best friend like this—seeing his own hard dick in the same frame as Jonesy’s abs—that made his palms wet and his cheeks burn.

Jonesy rubbed Jude’s thighs as he took in the sight of his friend once more: the way the slight wave in his long blond hair framed his face, the small beads of sweat on his forehead, the rosiness in his cheeks, the curve of his smile. In turn Jude was taking him in, too: the gentleness of Jonesy’s expression, usually so self-assured and boastful; the way his chest expanded and contracted; the little circles he made with his thumbs as he massaged his inner thighs. After a moment, Jude nodded and Jonesy glided his hands up from Jude’s thighs and onto his dick.

He cupped Jude’s now freed balls and gently massaged them. They were so much softer than Jonesy expected and he was careful not too be too rough or careless. He let go to plant a row of kisses up Jude’s inner thigh. He ran the tip of his tongue along the crook between his thigh and his crotch which elicited a small moan from Jude and Jonesy wanted nothing else than to coax even more out.

He dragged his tongue against Jude’s taint before teasing one of his balls. Jude gasped when Jonesy took one of them into his mouth. He caressed and rolled it along his tongue while he stroked Jude’s cock with his left hand. Jude writhed beneath him, moans flowing free, fists clenched. He closed his eyes tight as he sunk into the feeling. Jonesy kept a careful eye on Jude, gauging his reaction to every movement and change in force to make sure he didn’t push too far. Everyone’s sensitivities were different to stuff like this; it was a hard line to walk.

Jonesy delicately sucked on Jude’s balls, tugging back ever so slightly. Jude’s moans flitted through the air like music notes, punctuating every change in tempo and tension. Jonesy withdrew and smiled into the crook of Jude’s thighs. His best friend almost panted now, the rhythm of his body egging him on. He really could get used to this: to seeing Jude like this, to hearing Jude like this, to _being_ with Jude like this.

He ran his hands up the outer sides of Jude’s thighs and grabbed his hips before plunging Jude’s dick into his mouth once more. Jonesy sucked Jude’s cock like he had something to prove. Every bob of his head he gripped his best friend’s sides harder, drew him in closer, as he tried to reach farther and farther down his shaft. Lips spread wide and thin, he nearly choked on the bulk of his dick. When Jonesy pulled back, strands of saliva bridged from lip to tip like gossamer and he stroked them onto Jude’s cock, slick and wet. 

As he kept going down on him, Jonesy held Jude’s balls in his hand. The more he went on the tighter and tighter they got until they clung close to Jude’s body. It was no surprise when Jude spoke up, his voice wobbly and breathy.

“Dude, I think I’m g—”

Jonesy’s mouth made a satisfying _pop_ as Jude’s dick slipped out. “Don’t come yet.”

“Why noooot, man?” Jude whined. “I’m, like, _so close_.”

“That’s exactly why, dude. You gotta learn how to make yourself last longer. The last thing a girl wants when things are _just_ getting good is for a guy to blow his load early and be completely out of commish.”

Jude grinded his hips against the freezer, the overhead florescents glinting on his spit soaked dick as it swayed. Occasionally the tip brushed against Jonesy’s lips and it took all of Jude’s willpower not to thrust into them more. “I don’t know if I can, maaaan,” he said. “This is torture. How am I ‘sposed to do that?”

Jonesy stood up and leaned in close to Jude. A hand firm on the back of Jude’s neck, he pulled him into a deep kiss. After a moment, Jude fell into it. He combed his fingers through Jonesy’s hair and drew him closer. Now Jude was the one who pushed forward. His tongue brushed against Jonesy’s lips and his friend was more than happy to oblige. They wrapped themselves in each other like that, until Jonesy broke away.

“That’s how,” he said, between heavy breaths. “Buy yourself some time to cool off.”

“Ohhh,” Jude said as if finally cluing into why Jonesy kissed him. “Gotcha.”

Jonesy held Jude’s cock and lazily stroked it. “You’re not close anymore, right?”

Jude shook his head. He wasn’t on the brink anymore, but he didn’t expect it would take much to get him right back up there with the way they were going. He jerked his chin toward his cock with a smirk and Jonesy didn’t need any further instructions before taking him back into his mouth. Jude’s head rolled back, eyes half-slit, when he felt Jonesy’s tongue against his dick.

“Fuuuck, man.” 

Jude felt Jonesy smile (or try to anyway, what with his mouth full) and he chuckled quietly to himself. All around Stick It laminated WorkSafe notices hung haphazardly, their words blurred together through his half-lidded eyes. Light from the fixture above streaked across his vision like thumb smudged dirt. The freezer hummed beneath his naked body and in his bones. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about anything but the feeling of Jonesy’s hands, his lips, on him alone.

They were getting back into the rhythm of things, the pressure slowly building inside Jude more and more, when they jumped at the sound of someone just around the corner. A customer was at the front till. Jonesy rolled his eyes. 

Typical. Customers never read clearly posted signs.

“Hello?” the customer shouted. “Can I please get some service?”

Hearing their voice, it dawned on them for the first time they could get caught. Until then, it hadn’t really registered at all that what they were doing was actually quite risky. And, you know, illegal, given they were in public. Shit.

“What do I do?” Jude whispered, a little panicked, as he struggled to sit up more.

“I dunno. Just… get him to leave?”

“ _How_?”

Jonesy shrugged. He stepped back from the freezer and strained to see the customer without being spotted. Their arms were crossed as they impatiently tapped their foot, the crooked closed sign literally inches from their face. He groaned. 

“Tell him you’re closed.”

Jude nodded, mostly to reassure and gather himself. 

“Sorry, sir,” he called out. “We’re closed.”

Jonesy shot him a thumbs-up before taking Jude back in his hand. He knew it was risky, but, honestly, the risk only made the whole thing hotter. His dick practically throbbed in his pants as he teased Jude’s cock with his tongue. The way Jude’s cheeks grew three shades redder, so flustered, only pushed him to do it more. And so he did, wrapping his lips around Jude and going _hard_ at it.

“ _Ahhh_.” Jude desperately attempted to stifle his moans through cupped fingers. His other hand snapped back behind him to try and keep himself steady as each flick of Jonesy’s tongue sent vibrations through him.

“It’s only four o’clock,” the customer yelled back.

Fuck. He really was still there. Jude struggled to come up with a solution, but it was made all the harder with his thoughts blanking every time Jonesy went down on him.

“W-we’re out of meat,” Jude fumbled. “There’s a, a meat shortage right now.”

“I don’t know, man.” Jonesy smirked, Jude’s hard thick cock pressed against his cheek. “Plenty of meat here.”

Jude clasped his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter; his whole body shook while he tried to contain it. “ _Shhhh_ ~”

“Well, when will you be getting more in?” the total mood kill of a customer shot back.

“Not ‘til tomorrow,” Jude said. “Sorry, bro.”

“This is unacceptable. I’ll be leaving you a bad review on Yelp.”

“Follow your bliss, man.”

The customer harrumphed and stomped their heels as they left. After waiting until it was clear, the two boys burst out laughing. Jonesy keeled over, laughing into Jude’s lap, arms around his waist, while Jude folded in over top of Jonesy, arms around his best friend’s back. They held each other like that for a while, all limbs and smiles, heat rising through their bodies and flushing their cheeks scarlet. When the laughter started to die down, Jonesy untangled himself from Jude. 

A change had been building inside Jonesy and it almost made him dizzy to think about. He and Jude had always been best friends, and he knew they loved each other, of course, but they never really said it. He didn’t quite know why, but a precious affection was growing inside him. He looked into those familiar blue eyes of his friend, and the feeling swelled. Jonesy loved him. He loved him so much. And for the first time, he wanted to say it—for the words to leave his lips and for them to be heard and known.

“Jude, I—”

“We should probably hurry,” Jude said. “That guy said it was already four. My date’s comin’ up soon.”

Oh.

Right.

Starr.

He was so stupid. How could he keep forgetting what this whole thing was about; why they were even together like this? Jonesy couldn’t help it whenever they laughed together. It honestly felt like the whole world held only them.

“What’s wrong?” Jude asked.

“Hm?” Jonesy shook his head. “It’s nothing, man.” He recovered with a smile. “You’re right. Let’s get you good and ready for tonight.”

Jude’s brows knitted. Jonesy so often hid behind his cocky persona the rare time it fell always stood out to Jude. Was it something he said, or did?

The worries were cut short however at the sensation of Jonesy going down on him again. Whatever it was he saw, he’d have to figure it out later when his brain wasn’t short circuited every time Jonesy’s lips met the base of his cock. 

Jude’s eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling of Jonesy’s tongue along his length. He didn’t know how much experience Jonesy had doing stuff like this, and he didn’t have anything to compare it to, really, but he knew for certain that Jonesy was goooood at this. _Fuuuuck_ , man.

Precum leaked from Jude’s tip and every time Jonesy greeted the small bead with his lips before opening them wide to take him in. Jude gave up any pretense of watching and laid his back down on the freezer, letting himself get lost in Jonesy’s rhythm. He ran his hand through his own hair, eyes shut tight, hips bucking ever so slightly.

Every time they stopped and started it took less and less time for that familiar pressure to build up inside him. Shit. He was close, again. He was about to let Jonesy know when he remembered what he taught him. Instead Jude sat up, dick slipping out of Jonesy’s mouth, and guided Jonesy’s head up toward him. 

He could taste his own precum on Jonesy’s lips, but he didn’t care. 

He just focused on the kiss.

When they broke away, Jonesy patted him on the shoulder. “See? You got it.”

Jude scratched the back of his head, cheeks pink. “Thanks, dude.”

Jonesy wished they could do back and forth all night, but… 

“We should probably finish up, yeah? Don’t hold back this time.”

Jude bit his lip and rocked back on his elbows, but nodded. “Okay.” 

They’d been doing this so much, he was a little shy about actually finishing, and finishing in front of Jonesy, no less. It was a side of him no one else had seen. But, he felt safe with Jonesy. He knew he could be vulnerable and not worry about being made fun of if his face scrunched up, or if he made weird sounds, or whatever. It was chill like that. He was ready.

Jonesy massaged his jaw. “Dude, you’re so thick.” He laughed. “My face is actually starting to hurt a bit.”

Jude shot up. “What? Really? Is that bad? What if Starr doesn’t like it?!”

“No no no,” Jonesy said, shaking his hands in front of him. “It’s fine, Jude. Trust me. You’ve got a great dick, dude, you don’t need to worry.” The last thing he wanted was to give Jude a complex about his dick size. Fuck.

“But you just said—”

“I know, but, the ladies actually like it a bit on the thicker side,” Jonesy slid into his typical, confident, know-it-all voice. “And when it comes to going down on you, she might focus just on the head if she can’t fit the whole thing in, but that can be really good, too. Watch.”

He got down and jerked Jude’s cock a few times. With one hand cupping his balls and the other on his shaft, he leaned down and teased the tip with his tongue. A small moan escaped Jude as he flicked it along the head. He left a trail of messy kisses from the base up before dragging his tongue along the length of his shaft. When he got back up to the tip, he took the head into his mouth.

He stroked Jude’s cock as his tongue massaged and circled the head. Each curve, each flick, each drag made Jude writhe on top of the freezer. Jonesy peered up at him and watched his best friend get flustered. Watched as his breath started hitching. Watched his nails dig into his palms. It made him happy to make Jude feel this good.

Jonesy let go of his balls and ran his hand under Jude’s shirt, never letting up. His skin was so soft and warm; he wondered what it would feel like to be pressed against it, body to body. Longed for it, even. Jude grabbed Jonesy’s hand over his shirt and it pained Jonesy for there to be a layer of fabric caught between them. What would it be like to hold his hand? 

One of their phones’ notifications went off, somewhere, but they ignored it.

Jude’s grip tightened as Jonesy picked up speed, as he added more of a twist to his head, to his stroke. The more Jude got into it the more turned on Jonesy became. So much that he moaned himself, the vibrations buzzing against Jude’s cock.

_“J-Jonesy_ ,” Jude said through laboured breaths. 

Hearing his name like that…

Jude weaved his fingers through Jonesy’s hair, holding him close. He sat up more and started bucking his hips, cock sliding against Jonesy’s tongue. His heart thundered like skateboard wheels on tiled walkways.

Jonesy wrapped his free arm around Jude’s waist to help keep him steady. Moans rang in his ears, Jude’s body nearly folded over on him, as he buried his best friend’s cock in his mouth.

“I’m so close, man,” Jude whispered, the words tingling his ear.

Jonesy’s chest rattled, goosebumps spreading, and he kept going. 

Harder. 

Faster.

Beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face. 

The hunger inside him was insatiable. Jude held his head close to his base and Jonesy didn’t hold back as he moaned hard against Jude’s cock, a chain reaction that shook Jude’s body.

_“Dude, I—_ ”

Jude couldn’t even finish the sentence before letting out a loud moan. Jonesy pulled back as Jude shot thick ribbons of come onto his tongue, and up across his cheek, over and over. Jude’s whole body shook and trembled, each pulse of his cock matched moan for moan. 

Jonesy swallowed what was on his tongue. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. His own cock ached for release, straining against the fabric of his jeans.

“Shit, Jude.” Jonesy laughed, amazed.

He kept stroking Jude’s cock and more kept coming—the white stark against his tanned skin—until finally Jude collapsed backwards, spent. Jude panted, his back arched above the freezer. Sweat had plastered his blond hair to his forehead. His cheeks were the reddest Jonesy had ever seen them. He looked so fucking _cute_ and Jonesy could hardly bare it. They looked at each other with the dopiest fucking grins they ever saw.

Jude’s cock started to go soft in his hand. Jonesy gripped it tight, the last few drops forming like pearls at its tip. He gave it one final kiss.

“That was fucking amazing, man,” Jude said, body still trembling a little, an arm draped over his forehead, smile splitting his face. “I’m, like, seein’ stars.”

A swell of pride rose in Jonesy, though he tried to play it cool. “I told ya, bro. It’s all about edging.”

Jude propped himself up on his elbows. “ _Woah_ ,” he said, finally getting a good look at Jonesy’s face, where ropes of come covered the side of his cheek and nearly reached his ear. He could hardly believe all of that came out of _him_. He’d never come like that before. Shit.

A small wisp of laughter escaped him, until it grew into a storm, and before they knew it, they were both laughing their asses off again.

Jude sat up, hands hanging loose in his lap. There was something different about the way Jude looked at him now. Softer… maybe.

Jude reached over and pulled Jonesy into a kiss. Not a distraction kiss. Or a practice kiss. A real one. Tender, yet firm. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other, lips curling into smiles.

Jonesy went to reach for Jude’s hand—

“Jude?” a voice called from around the corner.

It was Starr.

_Fuck_.

They flung apart like repelled magnets and flailed about trying to get their clothes on. Jude hopped off the freezer and hastily yanked on his shorts, nearly tripping as he struggled to keep his balance. Jonesy threw on his shirt and panicked when he saw drops of come had fallen onto it.

“Just a second!” Jude shouted as he buttoned and then zipped up his shorts. He dug into his pocket for his phone and flipped it over to show Jonesy. It was Starr that messaged him earlier, saying she was on her way. “I’m freakin’ out, maaan.”

“It’s okay, Jude.” 

Jonesy helped straighten out Jude’s clothes and grabbed some paper towel and dabbed his forehead of any sweat. They searched around for Jude’s toque and found it hanging off one of the piles of boxes by the freezer. Jude slipped it on and Jonesy wiped the hair out of his eyes, fingertips grazing his skin.

“Do I look alright…?” Jude asked quietly.

Jonesy sighed softly and, with the back of his finger, cleaned a small drop of come off Jude’s cheek from when they kissed. “Yeah, dude. You’re good.” He pushed the feeling in his chest down deep and flashed Jude that all familiar smirk. “You got this. You’re ready. Go rock her world, bro.”

Jude beamed and rocked back on his heels. “Thanks, man.”

With his hands in his pockets, he started to head out toward the front of Stick-It, but froze at the threshold.

Jonesy stared at his back for what felt like forever, the image almost seared into his eyes like the burn-ins on some of the Mall’s shitty old TVs. “What’s wrong?” he finally managed, worried the pulse thrashing in his throat would make his voice break.

Jude rummaged in his pockets before holding out his hand to Jonesy, palm down as if reaching for him. Jonesy inched forward only for Jude to spread open his hand. His keys clinked and hung loose from the ring looped around his middle finger. “Could you lock up for me? I don’t want to make Starr wait, but I can’t just leave the store like this.”

Oh.

“Yeah, sure, dude. No problem.” He grabbed the keys, the metal cold and clammy, and gripped them tight, teeth gnawing at his palm. “What all do I need to do?”

“There’s a list on the wall over there. You don’t gotta do all of it, I can do most of it tomorrow before I open.”

He glanced over to the End of Day procedures sign above the freezer that must’ve been knocked askew while they fooled around. “Sure...”

“Thanks, Jonesy.” 

Jude turned and left. Jonesy faintly made out the sound of him and Starr talking and laughing as they walked off, until it dimmed and faded away, drowned out by the piercing hum of the appliances and the stench of stale grease.

“Yeah…” He opened his hand and stared at the keys, the skin around them drained of colour from how hard he’d held them. “Don’t mention it.”

With his back against the freezer, he dropped down onto the dirty floor. Jonesy banged the back of his head lightly against the side, again and again. He gripped his dick through his jeans and considered finishing himself off, but it felt empty and pointless.

Jonesy wiped the come off his cheek with his thumb. He stuck it in his mouth, the taste of Jude cool and bitter against his tongue, and it struck him then he had never felt this lonely before in his entire life. Is that what love was—the emptiness left behind when they leave? Had he just made the biggest mistake of his life, crossing that line with his best friend and opening the door inside him that had been locked away this whole time?

No.

Whatever happened or didn’t happen after, this wasn’t a mistake. Being with Jude, being close and vulnerable with him, was the best experience he ever had. And he wouldn’t let himself feel bad about that; he had no choice but to cherish it. Any heartbreak was a small price to pay for the way his heart opened up as a result. He needed to believe that.

He got up onto his feet and dusted himself off.

*

Jonesy was finishing locking Stick-It up. He had done most of the things on the closing procedure list (except for cleaning the fryers and grill because fuck that) and was ready for the last step. He walked around to the front cash to pull down the anti-theft gates. Still taped to the register was the sign he and Jude had thrown together when this whole thing started. He peeled off the crooked sign and laughed when he noticed Jude had added something before he left for his date.

SORRY, DUDES AND DUDETTES:  
STICK-IT IS CLOSED FOR THE DAY.

That’s what they originally wrote, but below it Jude had written an addition in pen:

(MEAT SHORTAGE)  
:)

Jonesy wasn’t one for all that mushy stuff like journals and diaries and keepsakes. Chick stuff, really. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to throw the sign away. It meant something; _this_ meant something. So, he folded it up and slipped it into his back pocket, then he jumped up and grabbed the anti-theft gate’s handle and pulled it down until it clicked into place.

After locking it all up tight, he spun the keys on his finger. He turned around to leave and lost control of the keys, flinging them off and away, when he saw someone standing there behind him, waiting.

Jude.

They both awkwardly chuckled after the keys hit the floor with a clang and skidded down the linoleum. Jonesy rushed over to pick them up, hoping to hide the tinge tickling his cheeks, but when he turned around it hadn’t mattered as Jude wasn’t looking at him. Jude stood in his spot and scratched his arm while he tilted his head down and away. When Jonesy approached him, he still wouldn’t meet his eye.

“What are you doing here?” Jonesy asked. “What about your date with Starr?”

“I, uh, I called it off?” Jude’s voice broke a little on the upswing and he coughed to try and hide it.

“Why would you do that?” Jonesy couldn’t help the small twitch of hope in the corner of his lips: a smile he tried to hold back and failed to.

“I don’t know…” Jude put his hands in his pockets and kicked at a small pebble by his feet. He followed it with his eyes as it skipped down the mall and imagined ripples spreading out along the marked up floors. “The whole time I just…”

Jonesy practically heard his own heart as he inched closer. “What, Jude?”

He finally looked up at him, his eyes trembling in a way Jonesy had never seen before, but which he recognized in himself. That terrifying feeling of boundless hope and fear, reaching out—

“I just wanted to be with you,” he said simply.

Jude couldn’t hold Jonesy’s gaze for long before he glanced away again, blood rushing to his cheeks. “Or whatever.”

Jonesy’s eyes prickled with tears. Shit. He _was_ a wuss. “You mean that?”

Jude chewed the inside of his lip and nodded. “Do… do you…” He fumbled for the words. “Do you want that, too?”

Jonesy let out a small laugh before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Yeah, man,” he said. “Yeah, I want that, too.”

Jude sniffled. He rubbed his cheek against his shoulder. “This is so stupid,” he said, his voice shaky, but smiling. He gestured back behind him to the mall exit. “You wanna go hang out?”

Jonesy stared into his best friend’s blue eyes, the same blue eyes he had known since they were kids. He stepped in close, held out his hand, and laced his fingers with Jude’s.

_“Fuck yeah, I do.”_


End file.
